Volkswagen Golf IV V6
|engine = VAG AQP 2.8 VR6 |displacement = 2792 cc |aspiration = NA |power = 147 BHP |torque = 151.2 lb-ft |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |drivetrain = }} The Volkswagen Golf IV V6 is a road car produced by Volkswagen. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, being replaced by the Golf IV R32 in later games. Colors There are fourteen colors available for this vehicle: * Satin Silver * Candy White * Diamond Black * Black * Futura Yellow * Flash Red * Tropic Orange * Canyon Red * Cosmic Green * Bright Green * Ink Blue * Indigo Blue * Jazz Blue * Gray Anthracite In-game description This description is taken from the NTSC version of Gran Turismo 2: In 1998, the fourth-generation Golf was introduced in Japan, where it is one of the more popular import cars. Its American introduction came a year later. In both markets, the fourth-generation Golf was slightly larger than previous models, and had improved ride, comfort, and safety features. Especially in top-level trim, it was and is a comfortable car with near-luxury appointments and performance. That top level is occupied by V6 models in both markets. Both American and Japanese-market cars are front-engined, front-wheel drive cars equipped with a 2.8-liter, narrow-angle V6 engine, but engine specifications and some standard equipment differ. Both have MacPherson struts in front and a torsion beam axle at the rear, and a tuning that combines sporty handling with comfort. In Japan, the engine has 204 BHP at 6,200 rpm and is paired with a 6-speed manual gearbox. The US-spec GTI engine has 174 BHP at 5,800 rpm and maximum torque of 181 lb-ft at 3,200 rpm, with 85 percent of that available between 2,000 and 6,000 rpm for flexible, shifting-optional performance. It's matched with a 5-speed gearbox. In either case, the relatively larger engine, compared to the usual performance-hatchback specification, not only gives the Golf an extra performance boost on the road, it effectively raises it up a notch to the next higher class of car. In fact, with its very upscale appointment and comfort level - even genuine wood trim is specified - the new Golf V6 has the look and feel of a premium car. The original hot hatch has grown up, but it hasn't lost its playful attitude. Acquisition GT2 The Volkswagen Golf IV V6 can be bought at the Volkswagen dealership for 40,210 Credits. Trivia *Interestingly, while viewing the vehicle in the dealership it will display the correct 201 BHP, however, once purchased, it will drop to 147 BHP in the Home Garage, matching both the GTI 1.8T and V5 models. This is, quite obviously, a mistake on Polyphony's part. *There is no in-game description in the PAL version of the game, only in the NTSC versions. Needless to say this is quite strange as the Golf V6 was not sold in the US nor Japan. Pictures File:Gv46nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Volkswagen Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race